Ça aurait pu
by Midwintertears
Summary: Traduction de Could de The Treacle Tart. Draco prend le temps de se souvenir juste avant de devoir oublier.


Auteur: The Treacle Tart

Traductrice: Midwintertears

Titre: Ça aurait pu...

Titre original: Could

Langue d'origine: anglais

Pairing: l'évidence la plus flagrante

Genre: Drama/Romance

Rating: M

Avertissement: slash & lime

Disclaimer: Tout ça, c'est à JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent pour ça!

* * *

**Ça aurait pu**...

Les choses auraient pu être différentes.

J'aurais pu ignorer la manière dont il jouait aux échecs. La manière dont il mordait sa lèvre inférieure quand il se concentrait. La façon dont ses sourcils se fronçaient alors qu'il calculait son prochain mouvement, et comment ceux-ci se haussaient juste avant qu'il ne s'empare de la reine. Là, il n'était pas un faire-valoir gaffeur, un larbin sans cervelle. Il avait le pouvoir. Il avait le contrôle.

J'aurais pu regarder ailleurs quand qu'il se passait les mains dans les cheveux alors qu'il était nerveux, ou quand il émettait un petit toussotement avant de lancer un sort. Ces petites manies qui faisaient de lui qui il était, un garçon se tenant sur le seuil, enthousiaste à l'idée de traverser celui-ci.

Comme il semblait vivant après un match de Quidditch, la joie irradiant de son corps émanant sueur et musc ! Ses joues devenues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus étincelant de vie —si colorés dans un monde si terne !

J'aurais pu me détourner de lui quand il me suivait partout. Me moquer de lui de pour se traîner derrière moi comme une ombre. Le charrier quand il avait l'air si affamé tout en pensant que ça ne se voyait pas. J'aurais pu prétendre que je ne savais pas qu'il me recherchait, ou encore mieux, le railler de désirer ce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir, et lui rappeler quelle était sa place dans le monde : un rang plus bas que moi.

J'aurais pu obtenir ce sang qui me revenait. J'aurais pu le détruire si facilement, lui qu'on avait remis entre mes mains. J'aurais pu me délecter de son tourment, j'aurais pu célébrer sa si délicieuse angoisse.

J'aurais pu. J'aurais pu. J'aurais du.

J'aurais pu lui foutre mon poing à la figure plutôt que de l'embrasser. J'aurais pu le mordre plutôt que de le caresser. Le haïr plutôt que d'avoir besoin de lui. J'aurais pu oublier ce que ça me faisait quand sa peau touchait la mienne. Oublier ses bras protecteurs enlacés autour de mon corps. Ses mains discrètes dans mes cheveux. Le visage enfui dans mon cou. Dents qui laissaient des marques sur mon épaule. Et ses lèvres qui embrassaient de plus belle.

J'aurais pu avoir oublié qu'il goûtait le rouge : douces fraises, vin sec, épices et feu.

Comment il me désirait, comment il se vouait à moi, par sa langue langoureuse et chaude ! Comment il était le seul et l'unique que je n'aie jamais autorisé à me faire ça, le seul en qui j'avais assez confiance…

J'aurais pu ignorer ses mots tendres murmurés à mes oreilles avides. Des mots adorateurs. Des mots affectifs. Des mots affirmés. J'aurais du me rappeler que les promesses n'étaient que des mensonges qui n'avaient pas encore eu lieu.

J'aurais pu lui dire la vérité lors d'une des centaines de nuits que nous avions passées dans cette chambre secrète, les membres entrecroisés, les corps unis. J'aurais pu le garder plus près de moi, et non l'éloigner. Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire au revoir.

Maintenant quelqu'un me fixe dans un miroir brisé, un reflet ténu qui me rappelle qui je suis, et d'où je viens. Quelle est ma place dans le monde.

Le doux parfum de musc et de joie a été remplacé par la fragrance âcre du destin. J'ai perdu son ombre de vue, j'ai oublié le goût des fraises et du feu.

Dans la quiétude de cette pièce cachée, j'étreins l'ample robe noire qui pèse lourdement sur mes épaules. Mon héritage. Avec précaution, j'habille le garçon que je fus, pour devenir l'homme qu'on me demande d'être. Cet homme est pour moi un étranger, et j'espère ne me le coltiner que pour peu de temps. J'espère que cette compassion me trouvera et en finira avant que l'homme que je suis ne voie le garçon que j'étais…et ne l'annihile complètement.

Qui j'étais, qui j'étais vraiment, ça a disparu dans cette même chambre en l'espace d'une centaine de nuits. Ça a disparu dans le regard et l'odeur d'un autre. Du seul que je ne peux oublier peu importe si j'essaie de toutes mes forces.

Je m'apprête à partir, mais je m'arrête, juste une fois encore. C'est uniquement dans cette pièce paisible que je me suis permis un ultime moment de faiblesse. C'est seulement ici que je me suis autorisé à me souvenir...

_La nuit était plus froide que jamais, et plus sombre que possible. Il m'avait suivi dans la Forêt Interdite où je fuyais car je n'avais nulle part où aller. Il ne voulait pas me laisser bien que je raillais sa présence en ces lieux, ses sentiments envers moi, ses amis, son ascendance, et sa propre existence. Je l'ai tiré pour le frapper et il a attrapé mon poing dans sa main, et m'a doucement dit que tout allait bien. Que tout irait bien. Ses lèvres me touchaient déjà et je n'avais pas la force de le repousser. Je m'étais convaincu que je ne l'avais pas parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas désirer cela. Le désirer, lui._

_Mes doigts réduisirent ses vêtements en charpie. Mes ongles griffèrent son dos de bas en haut et autour de ses épaules, marquant sa peau sensible d'éraflures brûlantes. Malgré mes mains suppliantes sur lui, il attendit ma permission pour poursuivre et, sans un mot, j'ai consenti, me préparant à la douleur dont je pensais que j'allais la ressentir. A la place, je trouvai des mains légères et des gestes modérés._

_Je vis sa bouche explorer mon corps plus que je ne la sentis, mon esprit étant incapable de concilier la chaleur d'une émotion inconnue qui s'y diffusait lentement avec l'image de lui faisant courir sa langue de haut en bas sur mon torse. L'atmosphère était pleine de faibles gémissements, de souffles lourds et saccadés, de murmures, de grognements et de soupirs. De tout sauf de mots, car les mots n'avaient rien à faire là._

_Il m'a serré dans ses bras, m'a embrassé._

_Il m'entourait, me précédait, me dominait, me pénétrait. Etait à mes côtés._

Une centaine de nuits plus tard je pouvais seulement l'appeler « Ron » dans cette chambre, notre chambre, quand un « Draco » sortit librement de ses lèvres et m'avala entier —mot adorateur, affectif et affirmé. Et ce fut uniquement dans cette obscurité dans laquelle je m'étais perdu, puis retrouvé, puis à nouveau perdu, ce fut uniquement dans le silence de cette pièce vide, que je pus dire : « Je t'aime, Ron ! »

Je tiens le masque de mon destin dans ma main. Le masque de mon père. Le masque de l'homme que je ne reconnais pas me fixant depuis le miroir brisé. Je tiens ce masque dans ma main tremblante, mais je ne vais pas le mettre dans cette chambre. L'homme à qui il revient de le porter n'a rien à faire ici. Je ne l'y laisserai pas. Sans un regard en arrière, je saisis la poignée et ouvre la porte…et prie pour que je sois capable d'oublier.

Mais quelque chose gêne mon passage.

—Les choses pourraient être différentes, Draco.

Il me retire le masque des mains avant de s'approcher de moi.

—S'il te plait…les choses pourraient être différentes !

Et alors que ses bras m'entourent, je pense que peut-être elles le peuvent.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, mes petits choux, j'espère que cela vous a plus.**  
**


End file.
